peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown
It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown is the thirty-eighth Peanuts animated special. It was released onto VHS on August 5, 1997, being one of two Peanuts specials that have been released exclusively on video. It was the last special produced during Schulz's lifetime. The next special, It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown, was produced by Schulz but not released until after his death. Plot This special begins with Linus roller skating around town. He roller skates to a birthday party and back. On his way home, he passes a garden, and hears a beautiful singing voice. He enters the garden to find the source of the beautiful voice, and finds a little girl singing. Linus goes over to her, and introduces himself. She tells him her name is Mimi, and is visiting her grandmother for a while. Linus helps her in the garden, Mimi tells him how much she loves flowers and teaches him about them. After they finish gardening, Linus tells her he has just come from a birthday party, Mimi tells him she loves birthday parties. Linus then invites her to his birthday, which is in a few days, and she accepts. Linus hears her beautiful voice everywhere he goes, and says he can not get her out of his head. He does not even realize what he is writing when the teacher asks him to write on the board. When Lucy is looking over Linus' birthday party guest list, she asks who Mimi is. Linus tells her, and Lucy thinks it is ridiculous that he is inviting a girl he just met, and that she probabbly will not show up. Linus assures her that she will show up, and even sing to him. Linus does not even think the party will be fun if Mimi is not there. Later that day, after Charlie Brown, Lucy, Sally, and Snoopy have been shopping, the party takes place. Linus greets everyone who comes, but wonders where Mimi is. Nevertheless, Linus is still certain that that she will come. While all the other children are enjoying the party, Linus waits by the door, looking for Mimi. He begins to worry that she will not show up. Then Lucy brings out the cake, and starts singing "Happy Birthday" to Linus. Linus tries getting her to stop, because Mimi has not shown up yet, but it is too late, everyone else joins her in singing, and Linus grows very upset. As soon as they finish singing, Linus hears a familiar voice singing "Happy Birthday". Linus becomes very excited, when he realizes the girl singing is Mimi. He runs outside and finds Mimi in her car. Once Mimi finishes singing, she hands Linus a flower, gives him a kiss, wishes him a happy birthday, then drives off. Linus becomes so happy that she did this, that he starts dancing, and soon becomes the life of the party. Voice cast *Steven Hartman - Charlie Brown *Anthony Birch - Linus van Pelt *Jamie Cronin - Lucy van Pelt/Mimi *Danielle Wiener - Sally Brown *Brandon Taylor - "Pig-Pen" *Megan Ellis - birthday girl *Bill Melendez - Snoopy/Woodstock Patty, Shermy, Franklin, Frieda, and Marcie appear but are silent. Trivia During the party scenes, most of the animation of the characters dancing was reused from It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown! External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0173932 It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown on the Internet Movie Database.] Category:TV specials Category:1997